detective_conan_foreverfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of all the events that occurred during the series as well as events prior to Shinichi's reversion into Conan. The years are listed in reference to the current storyline time in Detective Conan. Detective Conan operates on a floating timeline, which means there is a severe but unavoidable contradiction between the amount of time characters claim has passed and how much time has apparently passed according to the reader. These contradictions make it impossible to realistically determine when certain events in the current timeline happened exactly, since 20+ years of cases, seasons, and holidays are being crammed into "less than one year" Over 50 years ago 72 years ago *Births of Jirokichi Suzuki, Misae Yamamura 71 years ago *Birth of Pisco (Kenzo Masuyama) 61 years ago *Birth of Konosuke Jii 60 years ago *The Suzuki family conglomerate is founded. 56 years ago *Birth of Toshiro Odagiri 54 years ago *Birth of Kiyonaga Matsumoto 52 years ago *Birth of Hiroshi Agasa 51 years ago *Birth of Shiro Suzuki >50 years ago *The Black Organization's main research project, which involves the eventual development of APTX 4869, is initiated. *Birth of Hyoue Kuroda 41-50 years ago 50 years ago *Kurisuke Agasa, Hiroshi Agasa's rich accountant uncle died at the age of 38. 49 years ago *Births of Shintaro Chaki, Katsumasa Ogura 43 years ago *Births of Tomoko Suzuki, Naomichi Mugikura 42 years ago *Birth of Shizuka Hattori 41 years ago *Births of Ginzo Nakamori, Joji Hatamoto, Futoshi Ejiri 31-40 years ago 40 years ago *Hiroshi Agasa met Fusae Campbell. Late in November, Agasa found out Fusae had suddenly moved away, and she left him a letter saying that she will meet him in a secret place 10 years from November 24. 39 years ago *Birth of Iwao Ida 38 years ago *Births of Eri Kisaki, Kogoro Mouri, Zengo Goto 37-38 years ago *Births of Yusaku Kudo, Jun Omura 37 years ago *Birth of Yukiko Kudo 35 years ago *Births of Kansuke Yamato, Taka'aki Morofushi (Komei) 33 years ago *Birth of Reiko Kujo 32 years ago *Births of Genji Kojima, Yoshiaki Hara 21-30 years ago 30 years ago *Teitan Elementary's current school buildings were constructed. *Atsushi Miyano moved out of his father's house thirty years ago to go somewhere for his research. Atsushi's childhood friend Souhei Degima takes up residence in it. *Ethan Hondou enters the CIA. *Shizuka Ikenami is a finalist in the kendo championship in eighth grade. ≈29 years ago *Birth of Wataru Date 29 years ago *Births of Yui Uehara, Rei Furuya ≈28 years ago *Birth of Miwako Sato 28 years ago *Births of Ninzaburo Shiratori, Jodie Starling, Shukichi Haneda, Sayo Ohashi, Sugihito Enomoto, Yuzo Tomizawa 27 years ago *Births of Andre Camel, Hidemi Hondou, Takayoshi Tsujimura ≈26 years ago *Births of Wataru Takagi 26 years ago *Births of Sumiko Kobayashi, Osamu Kenzaki, Takuya Mifune 25 years ago *Birth of Tomoaki Araide 24-25 years ago *Birth of Kazunobu Chiba 24 years ago *Births of Ayako Suzuki, Naeko Miike, Takeshi Hatamoto, Yukiko Katsuragi, Tomomi Sakaguchi 23 years ago *Births of Azusa Enomoto, Sakurako Yonehara 22 years ago *Birth of Yoko Okino 11-20 years ago ≈20 years ago *While studying for an acting role, Sharon Vineyard learned disguise techniques from Toichi Kuroba alongside the aspiring young Japanese actress Yukiko Kudo. *Atsushi Miyano, Elena Miyano, and a 4-5 year old Akemi visited Atsushi Miyano's father's house then occupied by his childhood friend and playmate Souhei Degima. 20 years ago *Birth of Natsuki Koshimizu. *Vermouth kills Jodie Starling's father. *While acting as a decoy to catch a serial hit-and-runner, Midori Megure met then junior police officer Juzo Megure. She and Megure were hit by the serial hit-and-runner and received matching forehead scars. 19 years ago *Births of Hideo Akagi, Ryusuke Higo 18 years ago *Births of Shiho Miyano, Makoto Kyogoku, Kazumi Tsukamoto, Takahiro Sanada *Masayoshi Sato is killed in a traffic accident as he was about to deliver a bank robber to the police. *Toichi Kuroba meets his wife to be, Chikage, at a Phantom Lady heist at the Eiffel Tower, thus making his first appearence as Kaitou Kid. 17 years ago *Births of Sonoko Suzuki, Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama, Eisuke Hondou, Saguru Hakuba, Asami Tsuburaya, Aya Nanakawa, Nakamichi, Keiko Momoi, Akako Koizumi *Kohji Haneda is killed with some formulation of APTX 4869 during a case in the US, his name is later placed on the APTX victims list. Amanda Hughes is killed and the cause remains unknown. Her bodyguard Asaka disappears. Shuichi Akai's father becomes involved in the case, and is apparently killed, in the process—his body is not found. *Shuichi Akai leaves his family with goals to get US citizenship and join the FBI to investigate what happened to his father. 16-17 years ago *Births of Shinichi Kudo, Kaito Kuroba, Aoko Nakamori, Masumi Sera 16 years ago *Birth of Ran Mouri 15 years ago *Kiyonaga Matsumoto got the scar over his left eye when a serial killer he was chasing wounded him with a katana slash. 13 years ago *The first contact of Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri 6-10 years ago ≈10 years ago *Hidemi Hondou left her home to join the CIA. *Akai family's middle brother graduates high school and changes his family name from Sera to something else. *The first contact of Shukichi Haneda and Yumi Miyamoto. 10 years ago *Shinichi and Ran enter Elementary school, Shinichi's Childhood adventure occurs. At this time Yusaku Kudo knows that Toichi Kuroba is Kaitou Kid. *Ran encounters Fusae Campbell at the ginko trees. Fusae was waiting for Agasa who had not shown up the previous two times. *Eri Kisaki's first trial. *Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki begin living separately from one another after an argument. (Movie 2) *One of Yusaku Kudo's incomplete novels is stolen — it will be used to construct a murder 10 years later. *Mary and Akai family's middle brother reunite with Shuichi after 7 years apart. Shuichi and Masumi meet for the first time. They encounter Shinichi, Ran and Yukiko. 8 years ago *Birth of Toji Funemoto *Toichi Kuroba is killed by Snake, leading to the 8 year disappearance of Kaitou Kid. 7 years ago *Birth of Takuma Sakamoto *Kenji Hagiwara is killed in an apartment bombing on November 7th when one of a duo of bombers gets revenge for his partner whom the police accidentally killed while he was running away. Hagiwara was the friend of Jinpei Matsuda who successfully disarmed the other bomb. The bomber's remaining partner plans for revenge 4 years later. 6-7 years ago *Births of Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Genta Kojima 6 years ago *Deaths of Minerva Glass's father, Minerva's aunt <1-5 years ago 5 years ago *Shuichi Akai begins infiltrating the Black Organization and begins dating Akemi Miyano. *Shiho Miyano is known to be working for the Black Organization as a scientist at the age of thirteen. She may have started to work even earlier. 4 years ago *Shinichi Kudo enters middle school and joins the soccer team. He catches Asami Uchida's eye. She attempts to confess to him, but he rejects her because he already likes Ran Mouri. *Ethan Hondou sacrifices his life to protect his daughter Hidemi Hondou's cover when she makes a mistake. *The Night Baron computer virus ruins Kaneshiro Genichirou's girl dating game. *Masumi Sera was taught by Scotch how to play a few notes on the bass. 3 years ago *Jinpei Matsuda joins Metropolitan Police Division One under Miwako Sato's tutelage. On November 7th, Jinpei Matsuda is killed by a bomb in the 72nd seat of a Ferris Wheel in Haido Shopping Mall which was set by the same man who killed Matsuda's partner Kenji Hagiwara four years ago. Matsuda sacrificed himself in order to transmit a vital clue to Sato where a larger bomb had been set. *Masumi Sera and her parents move from Japan to the US. *Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori meet and separately solve a case at a ski resort. 2 years ago *Shuichi Akai receives the codename Rye, and is called to work under Gin, but is rejected from the Black Organization after Andre Camel ruins the FBI's trap for Gin. *Tequila shows up at the office of computer graphics designer/games system engineer Itakura Suguru to say he was interested in the particular “system program” Itakura stopped developing one year ago. 1 year ago *Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri enter High school. *Shinichi Kudo solves his first solo case on a plane to Los Angeles. When he and Ran arrive they then catch a second plane to New York. *In New York City, Vermouth tries to lure out and kill Shuichi Akai while disguised as a serial killer. Her plot fails when Shuichi shoots her in the stomach. Ran encounters Shuichi while he was looking for the serial killer. Vermouth later runs into Shinichi and then Ran on a fire escape stairway. While preparing to shoot them, Vermouth slips off and is saved from falling to her death by the two teens. *Teiko, the sister of Hiroshi Agasa's uncle, Kurisuke Agasa, passed away at 76. *Kansuke Yamato chased a parole jumper he believed to be involved with town hero Kuroto Kai's mysterious death into a mountain, where he got caught in the avalanche that took his left eye and leg. He was missing and believed dead for until school friend Taka'aki "Koumei" Morofushi, also a police inspector, went against orders to track down the criminal and find Yamato. *Suguru Itakura is given a forced one year deadline to finish the program Tequila was interested in one year ago. *Wataru Date is hit by a sleepy driver and dies when working with Wataru Takagi on a case. Date's girlfriend commits suicide soon afterward. A close friend of Date's girlfriend, mistakenly thinking she killed herself because a police officer named Wataru had dumped her, plots revenge against the wrong Wataru: Takagi. <1 year ago *Sharon Vineyard "died" and Chris Vineyard came out in public (not counting movies and private interviews given to reporters) for the first time at her funeral. *Kaito Kuroba takes up the mantle of Kaitou Kid. He and Shinichi have a showdown at a clock tower in Tokyo. *Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri go to the Aquarium and Shinichi solves the Aquarium Case. Current Timeline Conan Arc (Manga: 1-175, Anime: 1-128) *Shinichi goes to Tropical Land with Ran to celebrate her recent karate victory. He encounters two members of a secret organization named Gin and Vodka who give him a mysterious poison that causes Shinichi to shrink until his body appeared to be that of a 6-7 year old. *Shinichi creates the alias Conan Edogawa and moves into the Mouri Detective Agency hoping to make the failure Kogoro Mouri into a great detective in order to find cases related to the secret organization. *To avoid suspicion, Conan enrolls in Teitan Elementary. *Akemi Miyano is murdered by Gin after she succeeded at robbing a bank for 1 billion yen to free herself and her sister from the Black Organization. Her death precipitates her sister's boycott of the APTX 4869 development program and eventual betrayal. Akemi's death also triggers FBI agent and former boyfriend Shuichi Akai to seek revenge against the Organization for killing her. *The Detective Boys are formed. *Ran suspects Conan may be Shinichi, forcing him to adjust his behavior to be more childlike and ultimately needing Hiroshi Agasa to impersonate Shinichi over the phone to give Conan an alibi. *Conan runs into Gin and Vodka on a bullet train and foils their plan to eliminate a useless transaction partner by blowing up the train. *Conan turns down his father's offer to run and hide until his contacts can find the Organization and some APTX4869. *Shinichi is challenged to a deduction battle by a high school detective from Osaka, Heiji Hattori. Conan drinks some of the baijiu Heiji brought and turns back to normal. He solves the case, beating Hattori, while also managing to keep his secret identity hidden. *Conan runs into Tequila at a game convention. Tequila dies in an explosion intended for someone else, and the meeting point his contact revealed, the bar "Le Cocktail" in the "Daikoku Building", is destroyed by a bomb before Conan could arrive. Conan learns that the Organization is interested in the world's top programmers. *At a convention for Holmes Lovers, Conan is forced to solve a murder using Heiji as a 'sleeping detective'. Heiji wakes up partway through and figures out that Conan is Shinichi. Conan tells him the whole story to keep him from telling Ran the truth about Conan's identity. *Ran once again decides that Conan must be Shinichi, but allows Shinichi's mother to convince her otherwise. *Conan faces off against Kaitou Kid for the first time since he was shrunk. Haibara Arc (Manga: 176-237, Anime: 129-175) *Ki'ichiro Numabuchi flees the Black Organization. *Former Black Organization member codename "Sherry", real name Shiho Miyano, decides to take APTX 4869 to commit suicide because of her sister's death. Instead, she shrinks into a seven or eight year old girl. She escapes from the Black Organization and runs to Shinichi's house where she is found and adopted by Professor Agasa. She takes the alias Ai Haibara and enrolls in Teitan Elementary in Conan's class. The Black Organization begins looking for her. *Introductions of Yumi Miyamoto and Miwako Sato. *It is discovered that Wataru Takagi is interested in Miwako Sato. However, he thinks she fancies Inspector Megure and doesn't have enough courage to ask her out. *Sonoko Suzuki meets Makoto Kyogoku for the first time. *Tomoaki Araide's father dies from electrocution after his second wife kills him. Hikaru Yasumoto was in fact who made him die due to the killer's plan, but she doesn't find it out as Conan decided to make her think she was innocent as she would be really sad to know she had killed her employer. Vermouth Arc (Manga: 238-434, Anime: 176-345) *Conan and Ai face off against Gin, Vodka, and additional members politician Kenzo Masuyama and American actress Chris Vineyard, attempting to stop an assassination at Haido City Hotel. Ai obtains some data on APTX4869. After nearly killing temporarily-regrown Sherry, Gin believes she'll no longer hide in Beika. Vermouth decides to stay in Japan. *Conan is shot on a camping trip with the Detective Boys and Ran reveals renewed certainty in Conan's identity. Given a temporary antidote to make an alibi with Ran, instead to solve a murder Shinichi shows his face to the whole school, including Vermouth. *Shinichi asks Ran out to dinner, intending to at least confess his feelings for her, but is interrupted by another murder case and then re-shrinking into Conan. *Conan meets Jodie Saintemillion. *Conan and the Detective boys get caught in a bus hijacking with Jodie, Shuichi Akai, and Tomoaki Araide. Ai resigns herself to dying rather than be a danger, but Conan protects her and orders her not to run away. The same day, all of the files on Kogoro's Tokyo-based cases are stolen from the Metropolitan Police Department. *The Sunset Mansion detective's gathering turns to murder, with Kaitou Kid and Saguru Hakuba making guest appearances. *The Detective Boys prevent the kidnapping of James Black, newly arrived in Japan to assist Shuichi. *Ran catches a glimpse of Shuichi, but can't remember where she saw him. *The stolen files on Kogoro's cases are mailed back to the MPD; Shuichi keeps surveillance on the agency. *Heiji and Conan investigate Jodie, but find nothing definitive about her identity. *Ran has a fever and remembers the events in New York, including Shuichi's identity. *The Detective Boys encounter ex-Organization member Kiichiro Numabuchi. *Conan gets a lead on the Org via murdered game designer Itakura Suguru and nearly tricks Vodka into providing more tangible information, only to be prevented and nearly caught by Gin. *Shuichi recognizes Shiho in Ai's face, and begins having her watched or watching her himself. *Vermouth listens to Conan and Agasa via a bug in Agasa's house. *Conan and Ai recover cassette tapes recorded by Ai's mother, Elena Miyano, before her death, and hidden by Akemi the week before she died. *Vermouth invites Shinichi to the Halloween cruise, implying that she knows Shinichi is Conan. Heiji takes Shinichi's place at the event to confuse the rest of the Organization about Shinichi's status, which allows Conan to impersonate Ai and bait Vermouth using Jodie's help. Ai interferes with the standoff to sacrifice her life to protect everyone she's connected to, but Shuichi and Ran save her and Jodie, though Vermouth escapes with Conan. Conan hears the keypad tones of the Boss's phone number and Vermouth promises him she'll give up on killing Shiho, but she escapes him as well rather than kill him. Cell Phone Arc (Manga: 435-498, Anime: 346-424) *The FBI offer Shiho a place in the Witness Protection Program, but she declines. *Conan and Heiji catch a bomber at the baseball koshien between Kohnan High School and Ohgane High School. *Jirokichi Suzuki first challenges Kaitou Kid. *Conan Edogawa finds out the Black Organization boss' e-mail address, which comes from the song Nanatsu no Ko. Haibara tells him not to investigate further, as the boss' address is "Pandora's box". *The real Araide Tomoaki returns as the Teitan High School doctor. *A text to Shinichi picked up by Conan's phone makes Ran highly suspicious of Conan's identity. Conan sets up a trick to give Shinichi a live alibi, and decides to give Ran the number of the cell phone he uses as Shinichi. Kir Arc (Manga: 499-621, Anime: 425-508) *After solving a minor case for Yoko Okino's co-worker Rena Mizunashi, Conan accidentally discovers that Rena is actually Black Organization agent Kir. With the help of the FBI, Conan foils an assassination attempt and they accidentally capture Kir, unconscious, rather than Vermouth, whom they were trying for. *Eisuke Hondou transfers to Teitan High School. He declares a keen interest in Kogoro, but watches Conan suspiciously during several cases. *Eisuke Hondou strongly reminds Conan of Rena Mizunashi, and Eisuke attempts to charm and manipulate information about her from Kogoro. *The Black Organization and later Eisuke learn about Kir's fate from Toji Funemoto. *Conan meets Saguru Hakuba for the second time over a detective competition. *Conan learns that Eisuke's father, Hondou, worked for "The Company". "The Company" is CIA. Kir is NOC (Undercover agent). *Gin demands from Kir to kill Shuichi to regain the Organisation's trust. Kir shoots Shuichi, pushes the body into his truck and then makes it explode. Fingerprint on Conan's mobile matches the body that was recovered at the scene. *Eisuke tells Conan that he will go to America to join the CIA and Conan confesses to him he's actually Shinichi which Eisuke claims to have guessed for a long time. Bourbon and Akai Arc (Manga: 622-898, Anime: 509-783) Bourbon's first mission half-arc (Sherry) (Manga: 622-824, Anime: 509-704) *First mention of Bourbon. Introduction of Subaru Okiya, from whom Haibara senses the Black Organization aura. Okiya moves into Kudo's house. *Ran meets Okiya for the first time. *Introduction of Scar Akai, who approaches Jodie Starling to confirm about Shuichi Akai's death. Scar Akai saves Conan's life. *Jodie tries to find Scar Akai, who approaches Camel later. Okiya notices Scar Akai. The Black Organization prepares to assassinate Scar Akai, whom they think is the real Shuichi, but retreat after Vermouth informs Gin about a plan that they had gotten the Boss's approval to execute. *Introduction of Masumi Sera. Masumi transfers to Teitan High School. *Masumi shows interest in Subaru. She also informs the Detective Boys about Ai Haibara's appearance in a video of Agasa that she found on the Internet. *Masumi meets Heiji and Camel for the first time. *Introduction of Tooru Amuro; Amuro takes a part-time job at Cafe Poirot and becomes Kogoro's apprentice. *Conan is kidnapped by a case suspect, Amuro helps the Mouris rescuing him, while Masumi follows them from behind. Haibara and Agasa try to locate Conan inside Okiya's car. During the chase, Okiya and Amuro notice each other. Amuro recognizes Masumi. Vermouth arrives at the scene and gives Bourbon a call. *Scar Akai approaches Masumi. *Masumi meets Okiya. Okiya finds out that Conan is Shinichi Kudo. *Haibara takes the antidote of APTX 4869 to rescue the Detective Boys from a fire. Mitsuhiko films a video of Shiho Miyano and sends it to Kogoro's office. Amuro logs into Kogoro's computer and sees the video of Shiho wearing the ring used to board the "Mystery Train". The computer is then hacked by Okiya. *Vermouth informs Gin that Sherry is going to be aboard the Bell Tree express Mystery train. Gin plans to blow the entire train up at the station with large amounts of C4. Meanwhile, Vermouth disguises as Scar Akai and Amuro, who is Bourbon, will also be aboard the train and will attempt to capture Shiho alive. Lastly, Kaitou Kid disguises as a passenger aboard the train to investigate it for an upcoming heist. Okiya, Yukiko, and Conan worry that Shiho may be targeted by the Black Organization because of the video, and they come up with a counterplan to trick Vermouth and Bourbon into targeting Kaitou Kid by mistake. *While on the train, it is revealed that Elena Miyano was trying to work on a drug which she called "Silver Bullet". Masumi meets Scar Akai and questions him but is knocked out. Subaru tricks Haibara into hiding in an empty room, and Conan forces Kaitou Kid to disguise as Shiho. Amuro confronts the disguised Kid and reveals himself to be Bourbon. Amuro had been disguising as Scar Akai to test the reaction of people that are close to Akai in order to confirm his death. Yukiko tries to stop Vermouth and forces out of her that she has some reason for not wanting the shrinking of Conan and Haibara known. Vermouth then executes her real plan which is to kill Shiho rather than capture her alive like Bourbon wanted, and she blows up the train caboose with Kid in it. Kid successfully escapes and the train stops before it reaches the final station where Gin was waiting. Vermouth reports Shiho to be dead, but finds out she was tricked when she sees Agasa carrying Haibara. Amuro wonders if a mysterious figure he saw was Shuichi and decides to re-investigate Shuichi's death. Bourbon's second mission half-arc (Shuichi Akai) (Manga: 825-898, Anime: 705-783) *Amuro takes a break from Poirot pretending to be sick, but then returns to work later. Vermouth asks Amuro why he isn't leaving the Detective Agency, and he replies that the Sleeping Kogoro has caught his interest—Amuro seems to have realized that Conan is the one behind "Sleeping Kogoro". *Kaitou Kid returns to steal the Blush Mermaid, a gem attached to the shell of a sea turtle. Masumi Sera tags along with Conan, Ran, and Sonoko. Kaitou Kid disguises as Masumi, but doesn't take the gem because it is a fake. *Introduction of Shukichi Haneda, who solves a case alongside Conan. *Conan meets Jodie to inform her that Scar Akai was actually Amuro/Bourbon, in disguise. He requests that the FBI investigate why Amuro still hasn't left Poirot, since the Black Organization has been apparently convinced that Sherry was killed. A disguised Amuro bugs Jodie and overhears Jodie's descriptions about Shuichi Akai's actions one night at Haido Central Hospital, and Conan's anxiety over Jodie even referring back to those moments. A disguised Vermouth retrieves the bug from Jodei. Conan panics upon discovering that Bourbon and Vermouth were present. *Sonoko introduces Makoto to Masumi at a bowling alley. Masumi reveals to Conan she has a second brother. She then finds out that he knows Conan. *Tomoko Suzuki makes a deal with Makoto—if he can protect The Green Emperor from Kaitou Kid, she will allow him to be with her daughter. He succeeds. *Takagi accidentally reveals at a crime scene in front of the Detective Boys that he has been in Sato's bed, implying their relationship has progressed significantly. *Conan learns Masumi is sheltering a mysterious child, whom she refers to as a "little sister from outside the domain." *Using Natsuko Shibuya, a teacher friend of Jodie's, Amuro gains intel on Rikumichi Kasuda's cause of death from an unsuspecting Camel. *Amuro believes Shuichi faked his death by using the body of Rikumichi Kasuda, and confronts Okiya, who he believes is none other than Shuichi. *Shuichi is revealed to be alive, and reveals Amuro's real name - Rei Furuya - causing Amuro to stop pursuit of the FBI agents. Amuro is actually an officer of the Security Bureau of the National Police Agency who has infiltrated the Black Organization. *The following morning, Shuichi explains Conan's plan to fake his death and live in disguise to Jodie and Camel. While telling Vermouth that he will drop his investigation into Shuichi's "death," Rei reveals he knows a secret that's significant enough for other members of the Black Organization to react. First mention of Scotch, a deceased spy who infiltrated the Organization. First mention of Rum, a high-ranking Black Organization member, according to Shuichi. Rum arc (Manga: 899-???, Anime: 784-???) *Shukichi achieves his goal of getting all seven Shogi Titles. His victory for the final title seems to interest Subaru, and the unknown child, who is living with Masumi. *Introduction of Hyoue Kuroda, a Nagano police chief who knows Conan is the brains behind 'Sleeping Kogoro'. *Hyoue Kuroda is re-positioned into the Tokyo Police and takes the place of Kiyonaga Matsumoto, who has been promoted *Yumi reveals that even if she asks Shukichi out, he refuses because he is busy. Conan seems to think that it is because he is swamped with interviews from having just earned the last of the seven Shogi titles. Yumi describes Shukichi to the group and the descriptions are the same as Masumi's of her Middle Brother. [125] Conan later gets ahold of a handkerchief with the name "Mary" embroidered on it, leading to his speculation that "Mary" could be the name of the unknown child. *Masumi mentions that she was taught guitar by a friend of her brother at the train station, who turns out to be Scotch. A flashback reveals that Amuro met Masumi at that time. Masumi heard Amuro say the name "Scotch". *Due to a bit of unwashed makeup on Haibara's face, Conan begins to think that she might be related to the unknown child. Because of this conclusion, he wonders about the relationship between Akemi and Shuichi. *Yumi learns that Shukichi is a shogi champion and the special envelope contents are revealed to be a marriage certificate. She speaks to him by phone and learns he lost his match that occurred the same day, as well as his title. She also learns he has a deceased non-blood brother named Kohji Haneda, who Haibara reveals is on APTX list. *Conan searches for Kohji online and learns of his mysterious death along with that of Amanda Hughes at a chess tournament in America, 17 years ago. Kohji left a dying message code that resulted in "ASACA RUM", which implicates Asaka who was Amanda's bodyguard as well as Rum. Shuichi reveals to Conan that the Kohji case was the reason he joined the FBI. *Conan believes that Asaka is Rum. Due to a case it is revealed that Masumi and the unknown child know of Kohji's case. When Conan drops the voice-changing bow-tie, the unknown child does the Sleeping Kogoro deduction in his place, and when the criminal runs, she is able to stop him. Masumi accidentally yells "mama," after the criminal is rendered unconscious. Conan considers the possibility that the unknown child could be Asaka, due to her strength and the possibility of being shrunk. *Conan, Shuichi, Amuro, and Vermouth (disguised as Azusa) go to a concert hall where a song called "ASACA" is to be performed. The song title turns out to be a coincidence. Flashbacks about Scotch's death occur, revealing that his death was an accident. Ran recognizes Vermouth's voice when she calls her "Angel" for the second time. *Introduction of Momiji Ooka, who seems to be in love with Heiji and keeps track of his cases on her phone. *Introduction of Rumi Wakasa, who is the new clumsy deputy home room teacher in Conan's class. She secretly leads him to the solution of the case. When out of sight she displays the ability to take down three robbers using a broom stick. *Due to a case, Conan realizes that Masumi's comments about various things since she first appeared indicate that she may have actually been in the UK rather than the US. He also finally remembered when he met her in the past. At the conclusion of his flashback, Conan begins to piece together his information on the Akai family. He realizes that Masumi knows that he is Shinichi Kudo, that Shukichi is the middle brother, and that the child living with Masumi is most likely their mother, whose name is, indeed, Mary, and who was somehow shrunk, like him and Haibara. *Introduction of Kanenori Wakita, a sushi chef who currently works as a table waiter, due to an eye injury, at Beika Irohazushi next door to the Mouri Detective Agency. He asks to become Kogoro's apprentice in exhange for cheaper sushi and Kogoro agrees. *Due to an accident at the school, Rumi takes the Detective Boys to her apartment building, where a case occurs. Conan finds a receipt which shows that Rumi was prepared for their arrival. During the solution of the case Rumi trips and incapacitates the murderer. While Haibara comments about her luck, Conan seems to have realized that luck has nothing to do with what has happened with Rumi. The incident is written about in the news and Kuroda, alongside with Wakita, are shown to be interested. *Introduction of Muga Iori, Momiji's butler. He adopts the fake name Shinichi Wada when he visits Café Poirot, to observe Heiji—who is visiting Conan and Ran with Kazuha—on Momiji's behalf. Momiji is revealed to have a formidable intellect when she provides the hint that leads to Conan, Heiji and Amuro solving an attempted murder case at Poirot. *When Ran's mother is kidnapped, Conan's actions lead Ran to suspect him again. *Kuroda seems to be investigating the Case from 17 years ago and makes a connection between it and Rumi. He follows her and the Detective Boys while they are camping. A case breaks out, during which Rumi seems to react to the phrase "prosthetic eye", Conan and Haibara realize that Rumi can't see out of her right eye, and Conan notices a strange object in Rumi's back pocket. *A case occurs during a Kendo tournament where the only witness was a blind man. Heiji is practicing to face his rival Soshi Okita in the finals, but Okita seems concerned about another opponent. Momiji Ooka and Muga Iori are in the stands waiting to seen Heiji's match. *Teitan High School organise a field trip to Kyoto, Ran, Sonoko and Sera get excited about it. Meanwhile, Conan learns of the trip and decides to take the APTX 4869 antidote to return into Shinichi in order to participate on it. *Thanks to Haibara, Conan manages to participate in the field trip to Kyoto as Shinichi along with Ran and his classmates. A double murder case occur there, and thanks to Haibara and Heiji, Conan manages to turn into Shinichi for 3 times and solved the case along with Heiji and Sera. Ran kisses Shinichi in the cheek as an answer for his previous confession, just as the two were about to go for a full kiss, Shinichi turns into Conan again. Sera informs Mary of the existence of the antidote, and Mary orders her daughter to get her hands on it as soon as possible. Meanwhile, the public began discussing about the case solved by 3 high school detectives , with one of them mentioning seeing Shinichi in the crime scene, the news spread quickly in the internet. The 3 Rum suspects ; Kuroda, Wakita and Rumi take interest in Shinichi's involvement in the case References